


Unfinished

by Anosrepasi



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: Gen, Implied Deaths, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: He has one place left to go before he can move on.After taking down the Bell Killer, and learning his own part in the killings, Ronan can't help but stop by Ashland Hills one last time to help give Sophia the answers she needs to move on.(Spoilers for the game ending)





	Unfinished

He has one place left to go before he can move on.

The roses at Julia’s grave that Rex left earlier that night are a spot of color in the corner of Ronan’s eyes as he shuffles through the graveyard, slowly making his way back to the lake, and the tree, and the ghost.

He sits down at the water's edge when he gets there and he waits. After a while his vision flickers and Sophia is standing in the water, staring back at him and looking conflicted. He sighs, raising his hands but remaining where he sits. “You know you helped me solve my murder tonight.”

She doesn’t speak and Ronan thinks he deserves that, deserves no cushion for what has to come next. “And I… I figured out what happened to you.”

Her eyes widen and he can see her step forward hesitantly, though still firmly in the lake and out of reach. He tips his hat down slightly and stares at the water, “Mind if I tell you a story?”

Maybe she nods, maybe she doesn’t- he needs to start talking anyway. “There was a girl in Salem, back during the Puritan times who started all the accusations of witchcraft- at some point she was caught and she hanged for it but that wasn’t enough for her. She’s been haunting this town since then and she believed mediums were witches.”

He flexes his hands and wondered in Sophia had seen the tattoos when she was tied to the chair, wondered if that’s why she ran when he walked into the graveyard. “She’s been possessing people- she possessed me- and killing mediums whenever she had the chance.”

One breathe of silence, then another.

“I’m so sorry, Sophia.” He looks up then and there she is in the water, wide-eyed and comprehending. “It might not have been me but your death is on my hands all the same- I can’t fix that but you should know.”

He hopes it’s enough for her to move on- knowing there was no greater meaning behind what happened other than the sick revenge of a sociopath child from long before either of them were born.

“I recognized your voice.” It’s a scratchy sound, an unused voice of a drowned girl. “When you were asking me about contracts after watching my memory.”

“You knew it was me.” Ronan supplies, “That’s why you screamed?”

“I didn’t understand it- why my killer was questioning me on why he killed me.” Sophia’s voice is small and he can see why she’s been stuck here, how his investigation only created more questions for her.

Ronan pushes away from the ground and Sophia steps back into the water further and Ronan freezes as he stands. He’s raising his hands once again and letting his shoulders fall in a slump- anything to not look like the man she sees when she thinks of her final moments, “I’m sorry, Sophia, for all the pain I caused you. Then and tonight.”

“But you didn’t want to kill me.”

“No. No I didn’t.”

He waits and she takes a few steps forward, never quite leaving the water. “Where do I go now?”

Ronan reaches out a hand, stooping down to be as non-threatening as possible, “I’m ready to move on, we can go together if you want.”

Sophia regards the offer, and looks back at the lake behind her that’s kept her trapped since her death.

She takes Ronan’s hand and steps out of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, just a quick piece that was stuck in my head after finishing Murdered: Soul Suspect a few hours ago. I feel like Ronan's "involvement" in the murders really did not get addressed in the context of "hey there's a ghost you should probably go talk to and apologize to for you know... unwillingly murdering." And this seemed like a much more fulfilling ending than the lone street route the game went with.
> 
> Also I have a soft spot for Sophia so yeah. Everyone else gets to move on, she should too.


End file.
